


Heartbeat

by reflectingstars (Bellflower)



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/reflectingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feel of a heartbeat had not mattered at all, when Aelinore had been under threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

It was almost odd to feel her heart beating again.

The Arisen pressed her hand against her chest and closed her eyes. _Thump, thump, thump_. It was a strong, even sound, one that marked her as a human woman. A human woman who had earned her mortality back, securing the gift of death that few throughout history had ever truly appreciated.

(Not that she wished to die anytime soon, but knowing that she could age and pass on... it was a true treasure, one far superior to the gold and power in the possession of the Duke).

Lowering her hand, the Arisen hummed thoughtfully. Now she could return home, to the quiet life of the fisherman. After everything she had gone through, she was not entirely sure it would still be suitable, but...

“Dear warrior.”

The sound of that sweet, gentle voice banished all thoughts but one from the Arisen's mind. She glanced up and met Aelinore's gaze, and in that moment Aelinore was the entire world. Nothing and nobody compared to the Princess; the sight and sound of her did strange things to the Arisen, things that had given her strength enough to take down a _dragon_. The feel of a heartbeat had not mattered at all, when Aelinore had been under threat.

Kneeling at the Arisen's side, Aelinore offered a soft smile as she reached out and pressed a hand against her lover's breast. 

“Dear warrior... your heart beats strong and true.” She sounded awed. “The feel of it brings me incomparable joy.”

No doubt Aelinore could feel that heartbeat quicken under her hand, because she leaned in then, shyly searching for a kiss. The Arisen was more than glad to give the other woman what she desired.

A quiet life back in the fishing village she had been born in would be suitable after all, she thought, provided Aelinore was there. No adventure could compare to the waves of gold, the kind eyes and the noble soul of the woman she loved.


End file.
